Enamorado de una Gamer
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Los Gamers actualmente son la perfecta definición de alguien feo y poco atractivo, pero ¿Si llegara el día en que conocieras a un Gamer muy atractivo? ¿Que dirías? Solamente un hombre igual de atractivo podría decir. Posible Lime. Referencias a Vídeo Juegos (No mas OC's)
1. Una Invitación

**Holas! Aquí Alita como siempre con otra maravillosa historia ^^ Si; se que tengo muchas historias pero por favor, hay que admitir que uno cuando tiene una maravillosa idea esta no puede ser reprimida por nada en el mundo y aquí esta, se me ocurrió esta idea apenas recibía mi título como la 3ra mejor jugadora femenina de Yu-Gi-Oh! y la 5ta mejor jugadora general (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Se que muchas de ustedes son Otakus y fanáticas de los Vídeo Juegos así que ¿Que mejor forma de complacerlas que con un fic con referencias a los Vídeo Juegos? Bueno mejor me callo y empiezo con el fic, posiblemente el título sea algo plagiado a la historia "Enamorándome de una Idol" de ShionKishimoto13, pero no tenía otra forma de nombrar esta historia así espero que no te moleste que use parte de tu título**

 **Bueno basta de charlas, ahora la historia...**

 **Disclaimer:** No es necesario decir lo que es mas que obvio TT-TT

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí habrán varas referencias a los Vídeo Juegos y posible Lime

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Una Invitación.**_

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Anteojos!- Exclamaron todos al castaño

-Gracias chicos- Dijo Anteojos, hoy cumplía años uno de los directores del Equipo de Raimon y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que con una fiesta sorpresa- No debieron molestarse

-Por favor, te lo mereces Anteojos, es lo menos que podemos hacer- Dijo Aki

-Eso es cierto, puede que seas muy malo en el campo, pero eres parte importante del equipo- Dijo Endo

-Gracias Capitán- Dijo el castaño de lentes

Después de felicitar al celebrado, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta... Bueno casi todos

-¿No se que tiene de interesante celebrar el cumpleaños de ese cuatro ojos?- Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes

-Yo tampoco, pero según Kazemaru es parte importante del equipo ya que el es quien le da nombre a sus Súper Técnicas- Dijo una castaña de rastas con ojos marrones

-Si, aunque sigo pensando que eso es insignificante al menos para mi- Dijo una peli-violeta acuerdo con su amiga rubia

Fuera de ahí los chicos se encontraban disfrutando hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien mas

-¿Disculpen?- Dijo una suave voz llamando la atención de todos- ¿Quien de ustedes es Anteojos?

-Soy yo ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo el castaño acercándose a la joven castaña que vestía de manera peculiar, usaba una camisa blanca de manga hasta las muñecas con un chaleco amarillo con un extraño sello del lado izquierdo de su pecho, un short azul marino corto y botines marrones con unas medias altas hasta la rodilla y un gorro parecido al de un mensajero junto con una bolsa de entregas, tal parecía que era una mensajera .

-Esto es para ti- Dijo la joven extendiéndole un sobre plateado para luego marcharse de ahí ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos y la mirada recelosa de las chicas

-Parece que tienes una admiradora Anteojos- Dijo Kazemaru

-Eso no parece una carta de una admiradora- Dijo Kido

-Parece mas bien una invitación formal- Lo secundo Sakuma

-Ábrela- Lo animo Tachimukai

Antojos obedeció y al abrirla se encontró con una carta blanca con los bordes plateados y escrita en una perfecta caligrafía

 _Estimado Joven:_

 _Usted a sido seleccionado como uno de los integrantes del Circulo de la Excelencia por 5to año consecutivo en Los 50 Mejore Jugadores del Mundo, ocupante del puesto Nº1 Es por eso que lo invitamos cordial y exclusivamente a la Convención de Gamers Nº25 de este año que se llevara acabo en el Centro de Convenciones de Okinawa, Japón con hospedaje en el Hotel Amanogawa por 1 mes contando con la presencia de los Equipos participantes del Futbol Frontera Internacional_

 _Se le agradece confirmar su presencia a este número: 885 2459_

 _Presentar este sobre en ambas recepciones._

 _Valido para dos personas._

 _Estaremos esperando su presencia._

 _Atte. El Comitée Organizador._

Cuando termino de leerla, se quedo en un estado de mutismo que intrigo a sus compañeros ya que ellos también asistirían a ese evento.

-Felicidades Anteojos, asistirás al Magno Evento de los Vídeo Juegos... otra vez- Dijo Suzuno

-No... Puedo... Creerlo... ¡Entre al Circulo de la Excelencia!- Exclamo el castaño- Al fin todo mi duro esfuerzo sera recompensado como se debe

-Claro... Lo que digas amigo- Dijo Nagumo escéptico

-Eso significa que nos acompañaras al evento, aunque de todas formas ibas a venir con nosotros- Dijo Toramaru

-¿Que es eso de Circulo de la Excelencia?- Pregunto Aphrodi, ya que el era el único que no conocía eso

-Es la categoría que reciben los 15 jugadores que muestran las mejores puntuaciones en los 15 vídeo juegos mas jugados del mundo y yo quede como el número uno- Dijo el castaño con aires de orgullo

-Eso es fantástico, felicidades- Dijo Aphrodi

-Y no solo eso, poder conocerla a ella- Dijo el con aires ilusionados

-¿Ella?- Pregunto Goenji intrigado

-A ella, la Reina de los Vídeo Juegos, la mujer con mas años de experiencia en los Vídeo Juegos- Dijo el- La mujer mas bella de todas las Gamers del mundo, ninguna se compara con su belleza

-En ese caso vale la pena ir- Dijo Midorikawa

-Tu solo vas por dos cosas, comer todo lo que puedas y posiblemente ver mujeres lindas- Dijo Hiroto

-Me conoces tan bien- Dijo el peli-verde riendo

-Bueno, no se diga mas- Dijo Endo- Debemos empacar ahora mismo, nuestro vuelo sale mañana a temprano

-Si- Dijeron todos

Pronto partirían rumbo al Okinawa...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Ta-Chan! Les digo de antemano que esta historia tiene mucho potencial y futuro y si no hay quien quiera participar tristemente tendré que dejar de escribirla, pero mientras pienso como sera el próximo capítulo les dejo a ficha ^^**

 **Nombre y Apellido:** Única y exclusivamente en Japones

 **Edad:** Todas por cuestiones físicas tendrán 21

 **Apariencia:** Definida y acorde a la edad

 **¿Desde que edad juegan Vídeo Juegos?:**

 **Personalidad:** Definida y acorde a la edad... Si quieren

 **Vídeo Juego Favorito:** Aquí pueden elegir el juego que les plazca pero solo uno y no acepto repetidos. Puede ser cualquiera Final Fantasy; Fatal Frame; Resident Evil; cualquiera sirve pero Yu-Gi-Oh! es solo mío

 **Personaje de Vídeo Juego Favorito:** Cualquier personaje sirve sea hombre o mujer, pero solo uno

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Pareja:** Fubuki; Midorikawa; Goenji; Kazemaru; Kido; Fudo; Sakuma; Hiroto; Suzuno; Nagumo; Aphrodi; Tachimukai; Toramaru; Fidio

 **Rival Amoroso:** De eso me encargo yo, pero si su pareja no tiene para eso estoy yo y si quieren enviar uno por mi no hay problema

 **Ropa:** Casual, De Gala, Traje de Baño, Ropa de Playa y Pijama

 **Extra:** Cualquier insignificancia sirve

 **También** **quisiera aclarar algunos puntos:**

 **-Obligatoriamente el nombre debe ser japones o no hay trato**

 **-Los OC's solo los acepto por PM si son enviados por Reviews no se tomaran en cuenta**

 **-No acepto Vídeo Juegos repetidos, si llega a haberlo deberán cambiarlo**

 **-No hay prioridad por personaje**

 **-Al final de cada capítulo se dirán algunas curiosidades de los personajes y también lo que mas me gusta de sus OC's**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. A las chicas que me deben ficha, se les agradece enviarlas cuanto antes**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo ^3^**


	2. Listos para el Viaje

**Holas! Aquí Alita como siempre con otra maravillosa historia ^^ Si; se que tengo muchas historias pero por favor, hay que admitir que uno cuando tiene una maravillosa idea esta no puede ser reprimida por nada en el mundo y aquí esta, se me ocurrió esta idea apenas recibía mi título como la 3ra mejor jugadora femenina de Yu-Gi-Oh! y la 5ta mejor jugadora general (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Se que muchas de ustedes son Otakus y fanáticas de los Vídeo Juegos así que ¿Que mejor forma de complacerlas que con un fic con referencias a los Vídeo Juegos? Bueno mejor me callo y empiezo con el fic, posiblemente el título sea algo plagiado a la historia "Enamorándome de una Idol" de ShionKishimoto13, pero no tenía otra forma de nombrar esta historia así espero que no te moleste que use parte de tu título**

 **Bueno basta de charlas, ahora la historia...**

 **Disclaimer:** No es necesario decir lo que es mas que obvio TT-TT

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí habrán varas referencias a los Vídeo Juegos y posible Lime

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Listos para el Viaje.**_

Como dijo la invitación, el evento se llevaría acabo al día siguiente así que como los jugadores son estrellas invitadas tenían sus maletas hechas desde hace días ya que el entrenador les aviso de eso a ellos... Pero sus novias no

-¡¿Como se le ocurre a tu entrenador no avisarme acerca de ese evento?!- Exclamaba molesta la novia de Fubuki; Kira Yaukisawa

-Ya te lo dije, nosotros siempre vamos a esos eventos solos- Dijo Fubuki calmado pero ocultaba un atisbo de estrés en su voz, ya era la quinta vez que le preguntaba eso

-Pero YO soy tu novia y de ahora en adelante iremos a todos los eventos lo quieras o no- Dijo ella como Ultimatum mientras empacaba su ropa de la forma mas desordenada posible

-Pero solo tenemos 2 meses saliendo- Dijo el

-Dije lo quieras o no- Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la frase mientras terminaba de empacar

* * *

-¿Cuanto mas vas a empacar? Solo nos quedaremos un mes- Dijo Midorikawa al ver las maletas que llevaba Fumiko, puede que ellos no fueran nada pero se llevaban bien por lo menos, pero algo que de verdad intriga es la habilidad que tiene esa chica para hacer que todo su guardarropa quepa en tan solo dos maletas

-Si, pero esta es la colección de verano- Dijo la morena sonriendo- Ademas, tal vez haya chicos lindo allá

-Lo que digas- Dijo el volteado los ojos- Le avisare al entrenador que estaremos allá mañana

-De acuerdo, ahora organizare mis maletas para los zapatos- Dijo ella emocionada logrando que al peli-verde le recorriera un escalofrío, si esa era la maleta de la ropa, no quería ni imaginarse como seria la de los zapatos

* * *

-¿Te quedaras en ese hotel?- Dijo su hermana al ver el monumental espacio en el cual se quedaría- Es inmenso

-Si, son 5 hectáreas de distancia, es un hotel muy amplio- Dijo Goenji a su hermana

-Genial. Oye me traerás un regalo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto ella con aparente inocencia

-Los que quieras- Dijo pero de repente se escucharon una gritos que provenían de la casa de al lado

 _-¡Son unos incompetentes! ¡Esta es la moda de Otoño! ¡Yo pedí la de Verano-Otoño! ¡Inútiles! ¡Vayan y traigan lo que les pedí... Ahora!-_ Exclamaba Miki, la "Auto proclamada novia" de Goenji

-¿Como es posible que sigas con ella?- Pregunto su hermana intrigada

-Ni yo mismo lo se, la verdad trato de alejarme de ella, pera pareciera que no acata razones- Dijo el con tono cansado

-Solo te diré algo hermanito, si la tengo de cuñada juro que me voy de la casa a vivir con la tía Yuhi- Dijo Yuka como advertencia- Por lo menos ve y encuentra a una chica linda en tu viaje

-Sabes que no soy de esos Yuka

-Pero no es necesario que tu vallas a buscarla, que ella te busque a ti- Dijo la castaña

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices- Dijo el sonriendole

-Bien, ahora, sigamos viendo que tan grande es ese hotel- Dijo Yuka

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que hago yo aquí Reika?- Pregunto Kazemaru al encontrarse sentado en la cama de la castaña viendo como ella arrojaba cualquier pésima opción de vestimenta, se supone que se quedarían un mes, no se iban a mudar para allá, pero como dicen todos " _Reika no entiende razones"_

-Es muy obvio, me dirás cual de todos estos trajes de baño me van mejor- Dijo ella mostrando una sección de su armario en la que solo había trajes de baño

-¿Para eso estoy aquí? ¿Para ser tu asesor de modas? Para eso esta Fumiko- Reprocho el peli-azul- Me llamaste diciéndome que era una emergencia y tuve que dejar literalmente lo que estaba haciendo para venir aquí y solamente es por que no sabes que ponerte. Yo mejor me voy Reika, quiero terminar de empacar

Al decir eso se levanto de la cama y camino rumbo a la puerta de salida y desde lejos aun se escuchaban las quejas de su supuesta "Novia" y ahí es donde entraba la pregunta de oro "¿ _Que Diablos le vio a Reika?"_ Si era mas manipuladora que una princesa malcriada.

-Tal vez en Okinawa haya mejores mujeres que ella- Dijo el para si mismo

* * *

-¿Que opinas Reina? ¿Me llevo el azul o el rosa?- Pregunto Suki, novia de Fudo

-Los dos se te verán de maravilla- Dijo Reina, la novia de Hiroto

-Si, ademas, ir a Okinawa sera una perfecta ocasión para lucir nuestro mejores vestidos en la fiesta del hotel- Dijo Tsubasa, la novia de Sakuma

-En eso tienes razón linda- La secundo Mikeru, la novia de Kido

Estaban todas en la habitación de Reina ayudándola a elegir que llevar para la fiesta, mientras, que las personas que si importan en esta historia estaban abajo en la sala de la peli-azul hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de no escuchar las críticas, quejas y chillidos de las mujeres

-¿Que acaso no tienen un tema mejor del cual hablar?- Dijo Fudo exasperado de escucharlas hablar solo de ropa ¿Que no había un tema mejor?

-Son mujeres Fudo ¿Que esperabas?- Dijo Sakuma igual de exasperado que el

* * *

-¿Estas igual de emocionado que yo Suzuno?- Pregunto Ai viendo al albino como este terminaba de empacar lo suyo

-Si, pero yo contengo mi emoción Ai- Dij el albino, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo- Oye ¿No se supone que deberías de estar empacando?

-Si, sobre eso le pedí a Clara y a Yuki que hicieran el favor y empacaran todo por mi- Dijo Ai segura de si misma

-Claro, pero tu conoces a Yuki y sabes que a ella le gusta hacer bromas, así que te recomiendo ir antes de que encuentres cosas raras en vez de ropa y te aseguro que Clara o hará nada para detenerla- Dijo Suzuno y al parecer sus palabras hicieron el efecto deseado que el esperaba

Sin siquiera pensarlo Ai salio literalmente corriendo de la casa del albino con rumba a la suya, si no detenía a la pelirroja lo menos que encontraría en sus maletas seria ropa, mientras corría vio a su hermano caminar tranquilamente

-Hola Shuuji... Adiós Shuuji- Dijo ella pasando rápidamente por su lado

-Eh... Adiós Ai- Dijo el joven de lentes sin entender nada

* * *

-bien, al fin termine- Dijo Nagumo, no solo había empacado todo en tiempo récord sino que también aprovecho de organizar su habitación hasta que...

 _¡Crash!_

Alarmado por el ruido bajo a la planta bajo y se encontró con tres platos rotos en el suelo y a Saki

-¿Que acabas de hacer Saki?- Le exclamo a la peli-rosa

-Nada solo quería tomar algo de pastel- Dijo ella excusándose

-Pero me hubieras llamado Saki- Dijo el pelirrojo exasperado

Si algo que de verdad no le gustaba de la peli-rosada es que esta tenía manos de mantequilla literalmente y todo lo que tocaba se le iba de las manos

-Anda ve y termina de empacar yo limpiare esto- Dijo el pelirrojo molesto

-Esta bien- Dijo la peli-rosada como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

-Gracias otra vez chicos- Dijo Toramaru a Aphrodi y a Tachimukai, no solo habían venido a ayudar al chico a empacar sino que en el trayecto habían decidido a ayudar a su madre a levantar las cosas pesadas

-No hay de que Toramaru- Dijo Tachimukai

-Es un placer ayudar- Dijo Aphrodi, cuando levanto la caja pudo divisar a Mika, Sekai y Aria tan cómodas y sin hacer nada- ¿Ustedes no piensan ayudar?

-Claro que estamos ayudando Aphrodi- Dijo Aria- Estamos supervisando

-Eso no es ayudar- Dijo Tachimukai- Por lo menos recojan algo

-¿Y arruinar mi manicure? Ni loca- Exclamo Sekai limando sus uñas

-Yo no pienso levantar eso ¿Y dañarme la espalda? Ni pensarlo- Dijo Mika

-Déjenlas chicos, ademas, ya terminamos- Dijo Toramaru

-Bien, ya que terminaron por que no vienen y comen pastel- Dijo la madre de Toramaru

-Claro mamá- Dijo Toramaru

-Yo tambien quiero- Dijo Mika

-Que yo sepa tu tienes piernas ¿No?- Dijo Nonomi- Así que ven y búscalo tu

Eso era lo malo de Mika, Aria y Sekai, eran holgazanas hasta la médula no se movían ni para comer técnicamente eran una cuerda de holgazanas.

Por lo menos en Okinawa las mujeres serían mucho mejores que ellas... Y eso era 100% cierto

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **¿Que hubo? ^^ Aquí mas o menos se pudo apreciar como los jóvenes del Súper Once y sus "Novias" se alistaban para el viaje y también se pudo apreciar que las chicas son una cuerda de locas, pero tranquilas ya habrán mejores mujeres para los chicos ^^ y quien sabe mas pasara en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No continuare esta historia hasta que tenga todos los OC's. Los personajes que quedan son: Fubuki; Midorikawa; Goenji; Kazemaru; Kido; Hiroto; Nagumo y Tachimukai. Espero y se animen ^^**


	3. El Magno Evento de Gamers Parte 1

**Holas! Aquí Alita como siempre con otra maravillosa historia ^^ Si; se que tengo muchas historias pero por favor, hay que admitir que uno cuando tiene una maravillosa idea esta no puede ser reprimida por nada en el mundo y aquí esta, se me ocurrió esta idea apenas recibía mi título como la 3ra mejor jugadora femenina de Yu-Gi-Oh! y la 5ta mejor jugadora general (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Se que muchas de ustedes son Otakus y fanáticas de los Vídeo Juegos así que ¿Que mejor forma de complacerlas que con un fic con referencias a los Vídeo Juegos? Bueno mejor me callo y empiezo con el fic.**

 **Disclaimer:** No es necesario decir lo que es mas que obvio TT-TT

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí habrán varas referencias a los Vídeo Juegos y posible Lime

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: El Magno Evento de Gamers Parte 1.**_

Ya era otro día y los jóvenes del equipo de Súper Once se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Okinawa, podrían haber ido en barco como la ultima vez, pero este año contaban con un peso extra... Las chicas que se autodenominaban sus novias, según ella dijeron que no irían en barco por que se mareaban mucho así que optaron por ir en avión, no solo lo hicieron por que ellas lo pidieron sino para dejar de escuchar sus lloriqueos y reclamos.

-¿Tsunami? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Aki al ver al peli-rosa en una extraña posición

-C-Claro Aki... Estoy bien- Trato de fingir una sonrisa pero a leguas se notaba su pánico y terror a los aviones

-Ah... Hubiera sido mejor ir en barco- Cuestiono Suzuno

-Si, pero conociendo como son ellas, es como hablarle a una pared- Dijo Natsumi señalando a las supuestas novias de los jugadores

-Ahh... Esto es aburrido...- Dijo Nagumo acomodándose en su asiento, de pronto vio como Anteojos estaba muy distraído con lo que parecía ser una revista... Una revista en donde solo salían mujeres... Y muy lindas a decir verdad- Oye ¿No crees que es un lugar un poco abierto para estar mirando esa clase de revistas?

Tal comentario del pelirrojo hizo que Anteojos del susto soltara un pequeño grito para luego tratar de ocultar la revista que supuestamente era poco apta para mirarse en público

-N-No es lo que piensas Nagumo- Dijo Anteojos tartamudeando

-Claro... Oye todos los hombres pasan por la repulsiva edad de querer ver a mujeres desnudas y como no lo pueden hacer personalmente lo hacen por medio de revistas y paginas web, tranquilo es algo normal ya me a pasado- Dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa lasciva mostrando su porte orgullosa y experimentada

-Pero, esto no es una revista de Playboy Nagumo- Dijo Anteojos descolocando al pelirrojo

-¿Y que es entonces?- Cuestiono el

-Es una revista que habla de los mejores jugadores del mundo y los campeones y reyes de los Vídeo Juegos- Dijo el castaño mostrando la portada de la revista en la cual salía un atractivo hombre rubio vestido de _Smoking_ junto con una bella mujer castaña vestida con un vestido color mármol ajustado al cuerpo- En la portada esta el dueño del Hotel en donde se ejecutara el evento junto con su esposa

-Wow! ¡Que mujer!- Exclamo Nagumo al ver a la esposa del dueño

-Esta en la lista de las mujeres casadas mas bellas del Mundo ocupando el puesto número uno dando a entender que las mujeres japonesas son hermosas- Explico Anteojos

-Y que lo digas- Dijo el admirando mas la imagen pero luego la curiosidad lo pico y empezó a ojear la revista encontrándose con la imagen de una castaña de ojos grises casi plateados- ¿Quien es ella?

-Oh! La Campeona Internacional de StarCratf, Reiko Kotobuki- Dijo el castaño cuando de pronto se toparon con la presencia de alguien mas

-¿Acaso dijeron Reika?- Pregunto la castaña de rastas

-Dijimos Reiko, nadie pidió tu presencia Reika- Soltó el pelirrojo

-Ah... Creo que me equivoque, no es Reiko es Riko Kotobuki- Dijo el castaño acomodando sus lentes haciendo que la de rastas se fuera con una cara de desilusión

-Que entrometida- Dijo Nagumo, luego volvió la mirada a la revista a una niña según el de cabello corto y alborotado de color verde lima con prendedores de varios colores en forma de caramelos, sus ojos eran completamente blancos sin pupila, tenía leves ojeras y su piel era blanca con muchas pecas en su rostro, dos lunares debajo de su ojo derecho y uno sobre su labio. Para Nagumo eso no parecía una mujer mas bien parecía una niña de 14 años- ¿Y ella quien es Anteojos?

-Ella es la campeona de Mario Bros, Shouta Echiibitsu- Señalo Anteojos

-¿De que están hablando?- Se unió Suzuno a la conversación

-Suzuno dime algo ¿Esto se parece a una mujer para ti?- Dijo Nagumo señalando la imagen de Shouta

-No, parece una niña de 14 años, pero debe tener de haber un motivo por el cual ella sea así- Dijo Suzuno. Junto a la imagen de Shouta se encontraba una joven de piel ligeramente morena y cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda con un fleco hacia el lado derecho y algunas mechas color verde. Sus ojos eran de color café con largas y espesas pestañas, se podía notar su complexión delgada mas no plana y se podía ver que llevaba lentes- ¿Y ella quien es Anteojos?

-Uhh... A Suzuno le interesa la campeona de Drakensang Online, Akira Koizumi- Dijo Midorikawa saliendo de no se donde

-Ahh! ¿De donde saliste Midorikawa?- Pregunto el castaño

-Estoy sentado delante de ti- Explico el como lo mas obvio

-¿Y como sabes que ella se llama Akira Koizumi?- Pregunto Suzuno

-Pues... Duh! Su nombre lo dice ahí mismo- Dijo el haciendo que los tres presentes se cayeran al estilo Anime

-Como sea- Dijo Suzuno reincorporándose- No estoy interesado, es solo curiosidad

-Claro- Dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa de pícaro

-¿De que están hablando?- Dijo Kazemaru llegando junto con Kido

-Hablamos de como a Suzuno le atrae la campeona de Drakensang Online- Dijo Midorikawa mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa que luego fueron volados por un objeto volador azotado por un sonrojado Suzuno

-No le hagan caso- Dijo el serio y sonrojado

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario- Dijo Kido suspicaz haciendo que el albino se sonrojara aun mas provocando risas en los presentes

-Cállense- Dijo el bajando el rostro

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Es una revista en donde salen los campeones que posiblemente conoceré en el evento- Dijo Anteojos pasándole la revista al peli-azul

-Wow... ¿Y todas son mujeres?- Pregunto Kazemaru mirando las paginas de la revista en donde solo se podían admirar nada mas que mujeres, no había ni un solo rastro de un hombre solo el hombre de la portada, estuvo buscando entre paginas hasta que encontró una pagina en la cual salia una bella joven de piel pálida como la porcelana, cabello largo y sedoso negro con reflejos violetas decorado con una corona de laureles dorada y ojos resplandecientes cuales perlas de mar, sentada sobre una especie de trono rodeada de tres trofeos- ¿Por que tantos trofeos?

-Bueno, hay algunos juegos que son algo sangrientos, traumantes o simplemente perturbantes así que le dan un reconocimiento a aquellos que logren superar los niveles sin presentar algún trauma los recompensan con trofeos- Explico Anteojos- Ella es Tetsuyo Uchiha, campeona de Fatal Frame, uno de los juegos mas traumantes y agonizantes del mundo, los trofeos que tiene son una muestra de superación en el juego, el trofeo que esta a su derecha es por completar el primer juego de Fatal Frame en un tiempo récord

-¿Cuanto fue su tiempo?- Pregunto Kido

-12 Horas, usualmente la mayoría dura siete días y aquellos que se asustan apenas ver al primer muerto duran alrededor de tres meses- Explico Anteojos

-Impresionante ¿Y el trofeo de la izquierda? ¿De que es?- Pregunto Suzuno

-Ese es el trofeo de relevancia, completo todos los juegos de Fatal Frame cruzando todos los niveles especiales y aparte de descubrir todos los códigos, pasadizos y objetos ocultos en el juego sin necesidad de una guía y el que esta debajo de sus piernas es el trofeo a los nervios de acero

-¿Nervios de acero? ¿Que es eso- Pregunto Nagumo

-Es un premio que se le otorga a los jugadores que superan juegos de miedo sin sentir el pánico como Outlast, Drakensang Online, Sillent Hill, Freddy's Seven Night, entre otros- Dijo Anteojos

-Impresionante- Dijo Kido mirando a la campeona de Halo, Atsumi Fuyukai

-Chicos, el piloto dice que tomen sus asientos, ya estamos por aterrizar- Dijo Fuyuka

-Esta bien- Dijo Kazemaru volviendo a su asiento junto con Kido mientras que Anteojos, Suzuno y Nagumo se abrochaban los cinturones esperando el aterrizaje.

 ** _Unos minutos después..._**

El aterrizaje había sido exitoso y a la hora de bajar del avión el primero en hacerlo fue Tsunami quien se bajo del avión y empezo a besar el suelo como demente

-Al fin en tierra... Dijo el besando como loco el suelo

-Tsunami te van a tachar de loco si te ven así- Dijo Tachimukai con una gotita callendole por la sien

-No me importa, estoy libre- Dijo el celebrando

-Anteojos ¿A quien buscas?- Dijo Natsumi al ver como el castaño buscaba a alguien de una forma algo desesperada

-¿En donde esta? Dijo que estaría aquí- Dijo Anteojos ignorando a la pelirroja

-¿Quien?- Pregunto otra vez Natsumi

-¡Allá esta!- Exclamo el castaño

Desde lejos se podía ver a una mano alzándose entre varios pasajeros, pero al saber quien era la persona que alzaba la mano todos los pasajeros se movieron al instante dejando ver la figura de una esbelta mujer junto con un pequeño niño rubio junto a ella

-Anteojos... ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Fubuki algo sonrojado

-Al fin, pensé que llegarían mañana pero veo que me equivoque- Dijo la mujer llegando donde los demás

Al parecer la mujer parecía conocer al castaño ya que hablaban con mucha naturalidad como si se conocieran desde hace mucho

-Ahh... ¿Anteojos?- Hablo Endo- ¿Quien es la dama?

-Oh... Casi lo olvido, chicos ella es Mimiko Naoya, esposa del dueño del hotel en donde nos quedaremos y en donde se llevara a cabo la convención- Dijo el castaño- Señora Naoya, ellos son Los Súper Once de Japón

-Es un gusto- Dijo la dama, luego sintió como alguien jalaba su pantalón y bajo la mirada encontrándose con su pequeño hijo de 8 años- Y el es mi hijo Aoi Naoya

-Hola...- Dijo el pequeño niño tímidamente logrando que Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Fumiko y Natsumi soltaran un sonoro _¡Aww!_ haciendo que este se sonrojara y para ocultarlo volteo la mirada hacia el castaño de lentes- Oh... Casi lo olvido... Feliz Cumpleaños Megane-kun

El pequeño se acerco al castaño y le extendió un estuche negro en donde se podía ver un costoso reloj de plata pulido

-Gracias Aoi- Dijo el castaño

-Bueno, sera mejor irnos, ya mi esposo reservo las habitaciones para los demás equipos y las suyas ya están listas- Apremio la señora

-Pero ¿Y nuestro equipaje?- Pregunto Kido

-No se preocupen por eso, el servicio del hotel se encargara de eso- Dijo la señora- Siganme

Todos sin refutar nada siguieron a la elegante mujer, no caminaron mucho debido a que el hotel tenia su propia pista de aterrizaje ( _N/A: Si lo se, creo que me explaye con esto último, pero ¡Por Favor! Es MI imaginación :3)_ Para cuando legaron al hotel todos quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el piso estaban tan solo en la entrada y ya se sentían miserables con solo ver lo amplio y magnifico que era.

-No se queden ahí parados, vengan- Llamo la señora Naoya

Cuando entraron al Lobby ya parecía que estuvieran en otro mundo, ya que eso no se parecía a un Lobby común y corriente, vieron como la señora se acerca a una joven vestida de empleada, pero no de las clásicas sirvientas, sino que esta vestía ¿Un _Smoking?_

-Jóvenes, ella es Mizuho su dama de llaves, ella se encargara de entregarles las llaves de sus habitaciones y guiarlos a través del hotel- Dijo la castaña señalando a una joven de aspecto oriental muy tradicional, cabello negro largo y lacio, piel blanca como porcelana y facciones sumamente delicadas- Bien, los dejo en tus manos Mizuho tengo varios pendientes por hacer, vamonos cariño

-Si mami, adiós Anteojos adiós equipo de Japón- Dijo el pequeño yéndose junto con su madre

-Bien, como les dijo la señor Naoya, yo seré su ama de llaves cualquier inquietud, problema o sugerencia que tengan, consúltenlo conmigo- Dijo la joven con un semblante serio y profesional

-Es un gusto- Dijo Endo haciendo una reverencia- Y bien ¿Cuales son nuestras habitaciones?

-Ustedes estarán hospedados cerca del último piso...- Dijo la joven pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Miki, la novia de Goenji

-Osea ¿Que nos quedaremos en el _Pent-House_?- Dijo Miki con su típico acento de diva

-No, estaba a punto de decirles si no hubiera sido vulgarmente interrumpida por usted- Dijo Mizuho con tono autoritario- El _Pent-House_ no es para huéspedes ya que ahí habita la familia, el señor Naoya, su esposa, hijo y sobrinos ya que la hermana de la señora falleció junto con su esposo y la custodia llego para con ellos

-Ya veo- Dijo Kido

-Ustedes se quedaran en una _Master Suite_ con capacidad para 14 catorce personas en cada _Suite-_ Explico mostrando un llavero lleno de llaves electrónicas- ¿Cuantos son todos en total?

-Pues... Muchos- Dijo Midorikawa a lo cual causo que a la joven de traje le resbalara una gota por la sien al igual que todos

-Idiota...- Musito Fumiko golpeando su cabeza

-Eso no es una cantidad exacta joven Midorikawa- Dijo la joven

-¿Sabes nuestros nombres?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Si, me hicieron saber sus nombres antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí

-¿Y que paso con nuestro equipaje?- Pregunto Hiroto

-Su equipaje esta puesto en frente de la puerta de su _Suite_ así que empezare a repartir las llaves- Dijo Mizuho pero luego se escucho una voz que la llamaba

-Mizuho justo a ti te estaba buscando- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Cuando se volteo pudo ver a una joven cabello corto negro largo hasta sus hombros y cortados en capas con dos mechones color azul que caían por sus hombros hasta su pecho. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul helado brillante que hacían su mirada profunda e interesante, sus pestañas eran largas y muy negras, sus labios eran finos con un leve color rosado y sus mejillas tenían un rosado natural, pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de ella era su peculiar color de piel, moreno como el chocolate con leche dando precioso matiz a su persona, vestida con una polera de manga larga de color morada, sobre esta traía un chaleco ancho de lana de color azul y unos leggins negros junto con unos botines café y un gorro negro sobre su cabeza pudiéndose admirar las curvas de su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Kishimoto?- Pregunto ella con cordialidad

-Si, es sobre la llave de mi habitación e tratado de abrirla pero no abre y lo cómico es que es una llave electrónica- Dijo la morena

-Ya veo ¿Puedo verla?- Pregunto a lo cual la morena le extendió la llave- Ya veo esta llave no es la de su habitación señorita Kishimoto, esta tiene una banda plateada y la de su habitación es dorada ya iba a consultar eso con la gerencia pero tal parece que su llave esta aquí- Dijo Mizuho mostrandole el llavero en donde se podía mirar que todas tenían banda plateada y solo había una con banda dorada- Creo que esta es suya, señorita disculpe esto

-Tranquila, no debe ser la primera vez y tampoco sera la última- Dijo la morena- Bueno, nos vemos después

-¿Como es posible que permitan que negros se queden aquí?- Dijo Suki con tono arrogante que para su desgracia hizo que la morena la escuchara

-¿Disculpa? ¿Como me dijiste?- Dijo Shion poniéndose detrás de Suki haciendo que esta se volteara y justo al hacerlo pudo ver que la morena era mucho mas alta que ella- ¿A quien le llamas negra, enana?

El ambiente se tenso ya que Shion era mucho mas alta que Suki y el azul de sus helados ojos azules se veían mas profundos que antes

-Escúchame bien enana, no voy a permitir que me llames así- Dijo ella tomando la cabeza de Suki haciendo que esta se volteara hacia donde estaban los demás- Una de tus amigas es morena, varios jugadores de Japón tiene la piel colorada y muchas de las personas que están en este hotel son de piel morena, así que no permitiré que me llames de esa forma enana y te aviso de antemano niña, ni con esos tacones me llegas hasta el cuello- Dijo Shion soltando su cabeza y alejándose de ahí rumbo al ascensor dejando a una Suki entre humillada y consternada

-Bien, antes de que se libere una batalla campal en el _Lobby_ les entregare sus llaves ahora mismo- Dijo Mizuho

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-¿Ya llegaron todos los equipos?- Pregunto un atractivo e imponente hombre vestido con su impecable traje negro

-Si tío, Mizuho me informo que el equipo de Japón acaba de llegar hoy mismo, ya se les hizo entrega de sus llaves y ya están en sus habitaciones- Dijo Yoko

-Excelente sobrina y ¿Sabes en donde esta mi esposa?- Pregunto el señor

-Si tío, esta con Aoi y Keiichi en el balcón- Señalo Yoko

-Bien, si pasa algo con respecto al evento avísame ¿Si?- Dijo el señor

-Esta bien- Dijo ella sonriente mientras veía a su tío salir de su despacho

-Bien, ahora voy a terminar de organizar lo de mañana- Dijo Yoko

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bien, tal parece que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se verán muy diferentes**

 **Ahora unas pequeñas curiosidades que estarán presentes en la historia:**

 **-Todos los OC's son famosas y asquerosa mente ricas, debido a que muchos de los torneos a los que han participado y ganado, varios de los premios son dinero o cheques con muchos ceros**

 **-Todas estarán hospedadas en _Suites_ Presidenciales, osea, una _Suite_ para cada OC**

 **-Mi personaje estará incluido**

 **-Las "Novias" de los jugadores harán lo que sea para que ustedes no estén con los jugadores**

 **-Es posible que me explaye demasiado a la hora de describir su físico y vestimenta**

 **Y con esto señoritas me despido, ahora voy a adelantar mis otras historias, como tendré toda esta semana libre podre actualizar mas seguido ^^**

 **Ahora me voy... A terminar de escribir mi fic "La Vida Sigue" y las que están participando en la historia... Van a pasar cosas mas interesantes de ahora en adelante**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Si no hay Reviews, no hay continuación :)**


	4. El Magno Evento de Gamers Parte 2

**Holas! Aquí Alita como siempre con otra maravillosa historia ^^ Si; se que tengo muchas historias pero por favor, hay que admitir que uno cuando tiene una maravillosa idea esta no puede ser reprimida por nada en el mundo y aquí esta, se me ocurrió esta idea apenas recibía mi título como la 3ra mejor jugadora femenina de Yu-Gi-Oh! y la 5ta mejor jugadora general (Suenan aplausos de la nada) Se que muchas de ustedes son Otakus y fanáticas de los Vídeo Juegos así que ¿Que mejor forma de complacerlas que con un fic con referencias a los Vídeo Juegos? Bueno mejor me callo y empiezo con el fic.**

 **Disclaimer:** No es necesario decir lo que es mas que obvio TT-TT

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí habrán varas referencias a los Vídeo Juegos y posible Lime

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: El Magno Evento de Gamers Parte 2.**_

Ya era otro día, y todos los integrantes del equipo de Japón se habían levantado temprano, ya que el evento empezaba a las 10:00 A.M. y justo ahora se encontraban en el comedor del Hotel, desayunando tranquilamente.

-Este sin duda es el mejor desayuno que e probado en mi vida- Dijo Tsunami siendo seguido por los demás

-Tampoco comas así Tsunami, asustas a los demás inquilinos- Lo regaño Aki, aunque lo menos que causaba era espanto ante los pésimos modales de arios de los jugadores ya que los inquilinos de la mayoría femenina estaba observando a los jugadores comer

-Esto se siente extraño...- Dijo Suzuno

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Nagumo

-Me refiero a que se siente extraño estar siendo observado por tantas personas, esto no es nada común- Dijo Suzuno

-Pues yo me siento normal- Dijo Midorikawa

-Es obvio, tu comes siendo vigilado hasta por la mismísima policía- Dijo Fudo recordando el suceso de la heladería

-¡Oye! Me debían un descuento- Dijo Midorikawa refunfuñante mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás

-Oigan, dejen de estar riendo, les recuerdo que debemos de estar en el salón de convenciones a las 10:00 y son apenas las 9:30- Dijo Haruna

-Tranquila Haruna, aun hay tiempo- Dijo Endo relajado como siempre

-Pues yo quiero llegar temprano, así aprovecho y conozco a las campeonas- Dijo Anteojos entusiasmado

-¿Y eso tiene relevancia alguna?- Dijo Sakuma

-Claro que si- Refuto el

-Danos al menos una razón para ir tan temprano- Reto Kido

-Las campeonas son mujeres SOLTERAS Y SIN COMPROMISOS, aparte de ser totalmente ATRACTIVAS- Dijo el haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, y como si nada hubiera pasado, la mayoría de los jóvenes se levantaron como resortes

-En ese caso... ¡Vamonos!- Exclamo Midorikawa levantándose y alejándose de la mesa ante la mirada extrañada de los demás

-¿Tan desesperado esta por conseguirse una novia?- Cuestiono Kazemaru

-Bueno, el y Fumiko no son absolutamente nada, así que se entiende- Dijo Tachimukai

-Cierto- Dijo el peli-azul

Al terminar de desayunar todos se levantaron y se fueron directo al salón de convenciones en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Para cuando llegaron se quedaron anonadados ante lo que veían, el salón estaba decorado de la mejor manera posible, en la entrada eran recibidos por una joven disfrazada de Kirby de una forma estilo humanoide.

-Bienvenidos a la Convención de Gamers ¿Me permiten su invitación?- Dijo la joven cordialmente

-Claro- Dijo Anteojos extendiéndole su carta, la joven la tomo y se la devolvió con una gran sonrisa- Bienvenido a la convención joven Anteojos y felicidades por llegar al primer lugar- Dijo la joven haciendo una cordial reverencia

-Gracias- Dijo Anteojos

-Y ustedes deben de ser los jugadores del Súper Once de Japón ¿No es así?- Dijo la joven mirando a los otros

-Si- Dijo Endo

-En ese caso, adelante, según aseguro la señora Naoya los jugadores entran sin invitación- Dijo la joven sonriendoles calidamente

-Gracias- Dijo Endo pasando junto con los demás, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta la chica fue de que cada vez que pasaban los jugadores se dedicaron a mirarla mejor sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Esa sin duda es la recepcionista mas sexy que e visto en mi vida- Dijo Nagumo señalando a la joven

-Y que lo digas- Lo secundo Fudo

-Vaya... Esto no parece una convención cualquiera, parece una fiesta- Dijo Natsumi al ver como estaba decorado el lugar, incluso habían carteles en donde aparecían las campeonas que aparecían en la revista de Anteojos

-Cierto, este año se lucieron- Dijo Anteojos

-¡Anteojos!- Se escucho una voz a la lejanía

Todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con una joven de cabellos marrones vestida con el disfraz de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2 corriendo hacia donde estaba Anteojos

-¡Yuna!- Exclamo el castaño recibiendo a la joven- ¿Como has estado?

-De maravilla, ¿Pero que hay de ti? Eres el jugador número uno en el Circulo de la Excelencia- Exclamo la castaña alegre

-Y tu la numero dos- Dijo el

De repente esos dos se entablaron en una conversación en la que los demás permanecían ajenos a lo que estaban charlando, hasta que Kido rompió ese ambiente

-Lamento interrumpir pero Anteojos ¿No nos vas a presentar a la joven?- Dijo Kido

-Oh... Perdón, chicos ella es Yuna Yamada, la segunda mejor jugadora del Circulo de la Excelencia y la segunda mejor jugadora de Final Fantasy- Dijo Anteojos- Yuna ellos son...

-Ya se quienes son Anteojos, ninguno de los demás Gamers deja de hablar de que el equipo de los Sùper Once esta aquí, es de lo único de lo que hablan- Dijo Yuna

-Interesante...- Dijo Kido

-Si- Dijo Yuna- Incluso Tara-sempai estuvo hablando de su llegada- Dijo Yuna

-¿Quien es Tara?- Pregunto Fubuki

-La campeona de Pokémon- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Fidio!- Exclamaron todos

-¿Como han estado?- Pregunto el castaño- ¿Como has estado Yuna?

-Bien- Dijo la castaña sonriente

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Goenji

-¿Quien no va a conocer a la segunda mejor jugadora de Final Fantasy?- Dijo el sonriente

-Solo alguien quien no esta interesado en el juego- Hablo una voz femenina

Todos se voltearon encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una joven de mas o menos 21 años , su cabello violeta estaba arreglado en un moño muy formal y elegante y lucia un traje de un Umbreon negro con detallen en amarillo al estilo oriental, debajo sel traje este era de un color negro traslucido que dejaba expuesto su plano abdomen, mientras que el resto del traje era de una tela mucho mas oscura.

-¡Kurayami-sempai!- Exclamo Anteojos

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Anteojos- Dijo ella sonriente- Y ustedes deben ser el cotizado Súper Once ¿No?

Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a responder y digo ¿Quien se atrevería a hacerlo con semejante mujer con ese traje? Y de paso negro

-Tomare eso como un si- Dijo la peli-morada- Me tengo que ir, tengo algunos asuntos que atender... Oh! Y casi lo olvido Felicidades Anteojos, ese puesto te lo tienes bien merecido- Dijo para luego abrazarlo fraternalmente- Te veré en la premiación y que no se te olvide esta vez ¿Si?

-Claro

-Adiós- Dijo ella alejándose de ahí

-Wow... Tal parece que el gato les comió la lengua a todos- Dijo Yuna con sorna

-¿Como es posible que esa mujer sea una gamer?- Pregunto Sakuma

-Muy fácil, si quieren entrar en los disfraces, deben tener un físico excepcional- Explico Yuna

-Si, hay muchas que se operan para poder entrar en ellos- Dijo Fidio

-Entonces ¿Ella...?- Dijo Hiroto

-No, claro que no, Kurayami-sempai tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos de esta convención, ella y las demás campeonas junto con Jessica Nigri- Dijo Anteojos

-¿Quien es...?- Trato de articular Tachimukai pero Yuna lo intercepto

-Es una cosplayer profesional, pero no pudo venir por cuestiones personales- Explico Yuna

-Bueno, no yo me quiero quedar aquí varado viendo nada, así que yo me voy a explorar este lugar- Dijo Midorikawa

-Mejor voy con el antes de que se coma algo extraño- Dijo Hiroto

Después de haber conocido a esa mujer, todos se separaron dispuestos a conocer mas ese lugar

Por un lado se habían ido Kazemaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Endo, Anteojos, Toramaru y Fudo a ver los distintos puestos de Juegos que habían en el lugar, y la verdad eran muchos

-Wow... Son demasiados juegos...- Dijo Toramaru sorprendido

-La mayoría son famosos por que las campeonas también los juegan- Dijo Anteojos cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo observaba desde lejos

-¿Pasa algo Anteojos?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Siento que alguien me esta observando- Dijo el hasta que...

-¡Megane-chan!

-¡Ahh!

-Oye... No le grites a Shou-chan ¿Y es así como recibes a Shou-chan? Megane-chan es malo

-Lo siento Shou-sempai- Dijo Anteojos rascándose una mejilla de los nervios ante la mirada llorosa de la "Niña"

-Anteojos ¿Te paso algo?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-No, no me paso nada, solo que Shou-sempai me asusto

-¿Quien es Shou-sempai?- Pregunto el extrañado

-Ella- Dijo el señalando a una joven de aspecto infantil vestida con el traje de Mario Bros femenino ( _N/A: Busquen Jessica Nigri Cosplay de Mario Bros y verán de donde saque la idea_ )

-Hola!-Exclamo Shouta alegre, después de unos segundos se quedo mirando de manera extraña al peli-azul- Oye? Eres niño o niña?- Pregunto Shouta mirando a Kazemaru

-Soy hombre- Dijo el indignado

-Pues no lo pareces, tienes cara de niña y cabello de princesa- Dijo Shouta toqueteando la cara y el cabello a Kazemaru poniéndolo algo incomodo- Aunque tu pecho es muy amplio, un perrito podría dormir sobre el

Bajo sus manos de su cara a su pecho y empezó a toquetearlo.

-Oye Kazemaru, nunca pensé que fueras un pedofilo- Dijo Fudo llegando junto con Goenji, Endo, Fubuki y Toramaru, quienes miraban la escena entre diversión y sorpresa.

-Quitenmela de encima- Dijo el con tono cansino- Me recuerda Reika

-Shouta, deja a la princesa en paz- Dijo una voz seria y fría que logro erizarle los cabellos a todos los que estaban ahí

Todos voltearon encontrándose con una bella joven de piel pálida, vestida nada mas que con un simple kimono blanco con una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, su largo cabello caía como cascada por su espalda enmarcando a la perfección su perfecto rostro perfilado y sus brillantes e hipnotizadores ojos aperlados

-Uh... Pero es tan cómodo Uchiha-sempai- Se quejo la niña

-Pero vas a quedar como una acosadora en potencia si te ven con el o ella- Dijo la oji-perla

-¿Uchiha-sempai?- Pregunto Anteojos ante la presencia de la oji-perla

-¿Anteojos? Asó que si viniste a fin de cuentas- Dijo Tetsuyo al castaño

-Si ¿Es ese el cosplay de Kirie Himuro?

-Si, hubiera usado otro, pero este es mas cómodo- Dijo ella mirando a Kazemaru- ¿Y tu eres hombre o mujer?

-Soy hombre...- Dijo Kazemaru con tono cansado, como odiaba ser confundido con una chica, pero era inevitable

-Claro... Shouta, debemos irnos, tenemos que organizar las cosas para la premiación y para la "Cazeria"- Dijo Tetsuyo desviando la mirada, si seguía mirando a ese peli-azul seria muy malo

-Ahh... Pero yo quería jugar con Megane-chan- Dijo Shouta con un mohín infantil en su rostro mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Megane, como si fuera un peluche

-Jugaras con el mas tarde- Dijo otra voz uniéndose a la conversación, todos voltearon encontrándose con una joven alta de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta usando el traje azul de la cazadora Samus Aran

-Pero Izumi-chan- Reprendió Shouta como niña pequeña

-¿Sabes? Acabo de ver a un sujeto muy atractivo y ALTO vestido de Murasakibara-san cerca de la sección de Pokémon - Dijo Izumi haciendo énfasis en la palabra, causando un cambio repentino en la menor

-Llevenme con el- Soltó a Anteojos y alzo los brazos en señal de que la cargaran cosa que Tetsuyo hizo

-Tranquilos, es costumbre, vamonos- Dijo Tetsuyo a Mei empezando a caminar con Shouta en su hombro

-Bien, adiós Megane-san y felicidades por llegar al Círculo de la Excelencia otra vez - Dijo Mei alejándose de ahí

-¡Adiós Megane-chan! ¡Y tipos bonitos a los que Shouta desconoze sus nombres!- Grito Shouta agitando su brazo de rápidamente llamando la atención de los que estaban ahí

-Esa niña es rara- Dijo Fudo

-Debe de tener una razón para ser así- Dijo Goenji cruzado de brazos

-A mi me callo bien- Dijo Endo sonriente como siempre

-A mi me pareció adorable- Dijo Fubuki- Y mas con ese traje

-A mi de dio miedo la del Kimono- Dijo Kazemaru

-Meh... Te acostumbraras Kazemaru, en un principio todos la odian por ser como es, pero uno se acostumbra- Dijo Anteojos

-Oigan, tengo hambre- Dijo Endo mientras se escuchaba el rugir de su estomago

-Que novedad- Dijo Fudo

-Bueno, si esta acostumbrado a comer, es obvio que no sea una novedad- Dijo otra voz en la conversación

-¡Atsumi-sempai!- Exclamo Anteojos lanzándose a abrazar a la peli-violeta

-Que gusto que si hallas venido y muy bien acompañado debo decir- Dijo sonriendole a los otros

-¿Quien es...?- Dijo Endo

-Campeona de HALO, Atsumi Fuyukai- Dijo señalando a la joven vestida de general marítima femenina

-Un gusto caballeros- Dijo levantando su sombrero en señal de saludo

-Hola...- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno, me voy y que no e te olvide ir al centro del escenario- Dijo Atsumi antes de irse- Adiós

-Adiós...- Dijeron todos menos Fubuki y Goenji

-Tal parece que se quedaron sin palabras- Dijo Fubuki gracioso

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo Goenji mirando a los demás

-Si, lo creo- Dijo Fubuki

 ** _Por otro lado..._**

-Esto esta delicioso- Dijo Midorikawa con la boca llena de Dulces de Menta*

-No comas con la boca abierta animal- Regaño Nagumo

-Pero esta delicioso- Dijo como un niño pequeño

-Déjalo Nagumo, en cualquier momento se ahoga de tanto comer- Dijo Suzuno

-¡Oye!- Exclamo el mencionado indignado

Se encontraban ellos cuatro en uno de los muchos puestos de comida y por petición (Obligación según Nagumo) de Midorikawa se detuvieron en un puesto que se especializaba en dulces hechos con menta

-¿Oigan? ¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Sakuma junto con Kido

-Viendo como Midorikawa se atraganta comiendo menta- Dijo Nagumo señalando al peli-verde yendo por su quinta ronda de galletas de menta

-¡Eshte esh el paraisho!- Dijo el con la boca repleta de galletas

-No hables con la boca llena- Dijo Hiroto frotándose las sienes- No se te entiende absolutamente nada

-¿Cuanto llevan aquí?- Pregunto Kido

-Como unos 45 minutos desde que este empezó a tragar como bestia- Dijo Suzuno

-¿Sabes que Midorikawa? Nos iremos a sentar por allá mientras tu sigues con lo tuyo ¿Si?- Dijo Hiroto

-De acuerdo- Dijo después de haber tragado

Los otros se fueron a unas pequeñas sillas en la cual estaban un poco alejadas de donde pasaban las fanáticas locas que los habían seguido por un rato

-¿Parece que están cansados no?- Dijo una voz muy familiar

-Dylan, Mark, Fidio ¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo Sakuma

-Descansar de ser perseguidos por la fanáticas- Dijo Mark

-No es fácil ser tan desgraciadamente atractivo como yo- Dijo Dylan

-Aja... Lo que digas- Dijo Fidio con una gota por la sien al igual que todos

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! - Dijo Endo llegando donde ellos- Tenemos un buen rato buscándolos

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Kido incrédulo

-Si, miren lo que conseguí- Dijo Endo mostrando variedades de balones de fútbol, haciendo que a todos les resbalara una gota por la sien

-¿Balones de fútbol?- Dijo Mark como si fuera la gran cosa

-No son solo balones- Dijo Anteojos- Cada balón esta autografiado por una campeona de cada vídeo juego

-¿Y?- Dijeron todos

-Creí que mostrarían mas interés- Dijo Anteojos con una aura deprimente a su alrededor

-¡Oye! ¡Cuatro ojos!- Grito una voz a la lejanía

-¿Uh...?- Se arrepintió de haber volteado ya que al hacerlo sintió sangre en su nariz

-¿Anteojos que demonios te pasa...?- Fudo se quedo igual de estático que el castaño, todos llenados de la curiosidad voltearon a donde miraba Anteojos y digamos que un sonrojo comunal se apodero de todos, hasta de Goenji

Una mujer verdaderamente bella, cabello negro largo hasta las caderas con una coleta al final de esta, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, esculpido y proporcionado pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención era su atuendo, una camiseta blanca olímpica que dejaba expuesto su abdomen y estomago, una mini falda negra ajustada hasta un poco mas arriba de los muslos sujetada con tirantes rojos dejando expuestas sus finas y contorneadas piernas, botas de combate y guantes ( _Busquen Tifa Lockhart y sabrán mejor sobre su atuendo ;P_ ) y al parecer se veía molesta.

-¿Su-Sucede algo Kasai-sempai?- Dijo el tartamudeando

-¡¿Sempai?!- Dijeron todos incrédulos

-Si, sucede algo- Dijo ella señalando su mano, en la cual curiosamente se encontraba uno de los guantes de la joven

-¡Oh! Parece que olvide devolvérselo- Dijo Anteojos entregándole el guante para luego inclinarse en una reverencia- Lo lamento mucho Sempai

-Tranquilo, con tal de que no vuelva a repetirse- Dijo ella poniéndose el guante- ¿Y ustedes que miran?

Instintivamente todos voltearon la vista de esa mujer, ya que si lo seguían haciendo la cordura se les iría de las manos

-Nada...- Dijo Fudo

-Claro... Iré a buscar a Kurayami y si ves a Ryuu, dile que estoy por la sección manga- Dijo Kasai

-Si, sempai

-Bien, por cierto, que no ocurra lo mismo del año pasado Anteojos- Dijo la joven con tono de amenaza

-S-Si Sempai- Dijo mirando a la mujer irse, volteo a ver a los otros y como lo presentía veían las espaldas de la joven y unos que otros cierta parte (Fudo, Nagumo y Dylan)

-Muy bien colega, es obvio que nos dirás su nombre, edad y estado- Dijo Dylan pasando su brazo por sus hombros ante la mirada interesada de todos

-Ehh... Pues se llama Kira Kasai, es un año menor a todos ustedes y presumo que es soltera- Dijo el

-Espera... Dice que esa mujer es un año menor a todos nosotros- Dijo Sakuma

-Si, aquí todas las campeonas son menores a nosotros aunque no lo aparenten- Dijo Anteojos

-Y que lo digas- Dijo Fidio

-¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Midorikawa saliendo de la nada haciendo que a todos les bajara una gota por la sien

-Siempre- Dijo Goenji con desdén

Sin poder evitarlo por influencia de Midorikawa todos se dispusieron a comer

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

-¿En donde demonios se metieron?- Dijo Mitsuki vestida con el traje de Sheik de Leyends of Zelda en tonalidades azules

-Si supiera te lo diría- Dijo Ren vestida con el famoso traje de Chun li de Streer Fighters- Aparte ¿Para que la buscas?

-Por que según Maki, hay un grupo de "Locas" en la entrada exigiendo entrar - Dijo Mitsuki haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-¿Y por que estoy yo contigo?- Pregunto Ren

-Por que yo quiero- Dijo ella mostrando todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa mientras que ella se golpeaba la frente con su palma

-A veces es imposible tratar contigo Ryuu- Dijo Ren con desdén- Iré a ver por allá

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella. Mientras Ren se alejaba pudo ver como el grupo de las "Locas" iba hacia una mesa en donde reconoció un rostro imperceptible para ella y totalmente conocida

 _ **De vuelta con los chicos...**_

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente el delicioso y empalagoso dulce que Midorikawa les "Ofreció" (Notese el sarcasmo) hasta que esa paz se vio perturbada por ciertas personas o mejor dicho... Estorbos

-¿Como se atreven a dejarnos solas en el hotel?- Exclamo furiosa Kira golpeando la mesa

-¿Kira? ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Fubuki

-Mejor dicho ¿Que hacen aquí?- Corrigió Kido

-Fácil, vinimos con ustedes, estamos en nuestro derecho- Dijo Miki orgullosa

-Pero eso no significa que tengan que venir con nosotros a todas partes- Dijo Kazemaru hastiado

-Claro que si, somos sus parejas- Dijo Reika

-Pero, se suponía que estaban invitados "El Equipo del Súper Once de Japón" ellos solos junto con las managers y el entrenador, la invitación nunca aclaro acompañantes o parásitos y pestes- Dijo una voz anónima

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Exclamo Tsubasa

-Yo- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la voz encontrándose con Ren mirándolas con una mezcla entre asco y desprecio, en especial a la rubia

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?- Dijo Tsubasa arrogante

-La mujer a la que obviamente detesta que rompan las reglas, como entrar sin invitación- Dijo señalando a la chica vestida de Kirby llorando en los brazos de un sujeto vestido de Kuroko Tetsuya ( _N/A:Era inevitable *Vomita arco iris*_ )- Deben irse de aquí o si no las saco a punta de patadas en sus traseros postizos de plástico

-¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres!?- Exclamo Reina furiosa

-La campeona de Street Fighters, Ren Ito y también parte del comité de defensa de todas las convenciones- Dijo Anteojos

-A ti nadie te pregunto- Dijo Ai petulante

-Mas respeto alimaña, no le hables al campeón del Circulo de la Excelencia, es mas, si no se van ahora mismo les juró que mi amenaza se cumplirá- Amenazó Ren

-Claro, nos vas a sacar de aquí con tus piernas postizas- Dijo Mikeru haciendo que todas se rieran estruendosamente

-Seré mas clara...- Ren se acerco a una mesa vacía y totalmente desalojada, claro no sin antes remover a las personas de ahí- ¿Puedo?

-Claro Ito-sempai- Dijo una joven alejándose con sus amigos

Ren levanto su pierna derecha hasta su cabeza y de un solo golpe partió la mesa a la mitad en un clásico movimiento de Chun Li, las otras dejaron de reírse al ver que el impacto hizo que la mesa se hundiera mas al piso, y eso que la mesa era de metal. Ren incorporo su mesa quitando los restos de una de sus esbeltas y contorneadas piernas con glúteos firmes y muslos perfilados

-Ahora repetiré lo que dije... ¿O se van o prefieren quedarse como esta mesa?- Dijo Ren colocando sus manos en sus envidiables caderas

-Yo que ustedes elijo la segunda opción- Dijo otra voz saliendo detrás de la novia de Fudo, Suki

-¡Ahhh! ¡Una negra!- Exclamo Suki

-Vuelve a llamarme negra maldita mocosa de porquería y te juró que acabarás peor que esa mesa- Dijo mostrando el arma clásica de Don Saloog apuntando a Suki

-Chicas, sera mejor que se vallan- Trato de razonar Suzuno

-¡Nada de eso!- Reprendió Ai

-Ni modo- Dijo Akira vestida de Testa Att

-Habrá que usar el plan B- Dijo Ruka disfrazada de Heather Mason de Sillent Hill

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TAN! TAN! TAN! Y aquí esta historia que ha estado mas de X semanas, meses, lo que sea**

 **En el próximo capítulo conocerán el famoso "Plan B" y muchas cosas mas XD**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Las que no lo saben, las invito a unirse a mi Fic "Virtudes y Pecados" ^^ Aún hay mas que espacio en el ;P**


End file.
